Butterflies
by MellifluousRose
Summary: Pairing: Remus/Sirius: When Remus finds himself falling in love with his best friend, he never would have guessed that the feelings would be mutual. If only one of them had the courage to tell the other. Who will make the first move?*Very fluffy and is a Slash*Caution:Rated pg13 for adult content and swearing: viewer discretion is advised*COMPLETED* PWP


**Caution: Rated pg13 for adult content, and swearing: viewer discretion is advised **

**Pairing: Remus/Sirius**

**Very fluffy and a Mild slash**

**Story summary: When Remus finds himself falling in love with his best friend, he never would have guest that the feelings would be mutual. If only one of them had the courage to tell the other. Who will make the first move?**

**I must admit that I never was a talented writer, but I'm quite proud of this little one shot I've concocted. This being my first fic, criticism is always welcome, that goes for all my fics. Readers, your awesome, but if slash isn't your thing then this tale isn't for you. Personally, I love it when you guys review, but if you cannot find any time in your busy schedule then rest assured, I won't mind if you read and run. XD Thanks to the constant support of my sis and friends (you know who you are), I present to you:**

_**Butterflies**_

"Moony?" Sirius whispered, his lips gently brushing the side of his friends face.

'Oh god' Remus thought, oh god! Sirius was no farther than a centimeter away from him, and was in no rush to move. He spoke in a silk like voice that tickled the hairs on Remus' neck with every word that he uttered. He knew that if he didn't do something to stop himself, the temptations would eat him alive. Remus let out a soft moan, and slid his fingers through his sandy blond hair. If only Sirius knew how he felt. If only he'd feel the same way. Here Sirius was, trying to make conversation, and all Remus wanted to do was kiss him. The least he could do was pay attention, but no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts were somewhere else, practically screaming for his full attention. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose, at some point he would have to face his friend. Reluctant to give up, he once again opened his eyes and was immediately drawn to Sirius. As he gazed into his friends stormy grey eyes, he soon found himself lost in their features. He couldn't help but notice the specks of blue in those dazzling, big, grey eyes. In fact, not a feature upon Sirius's face, or anything in relation to, went un-noticed by Remus. For instance, whenever he'd try something new from his wardrobe, Remus was usually the first to point out how wonderfully sliming it fit him. Even then, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander, to gaze, to marvel, at every ounce he was allowed to see, to touch, to…..

His thoughts were interrupted by a crumpled piece of paper, which grazed the small of his back.

"What!?" he replied in a hostile tone. Realizing the malice in his voice, he began to speak softer hoping his hostility went un-noticed, "Yes Mr. Padfoot?

Sirius began to mindlessly doodle circles on his parchment, than answered in a shrill voice.

"I…." he recoiled, and fidgeted in his seat, "Never mind…..I was…oh um…." He looked down, and soon realized that his doodling leaked off the page and onto the table.

Remus directed his glare to a young girl, Alice Longbottom, sitting at the table across from his own. He began to ponder the topic of his love for the beautiful trouble known as Sirius Black. Could he have overlooked something? Does his friend, his Padfoot, truly have feelings for him? No! What was he thinking!? The idea of it was too daft to be true, but what if it were? What if the same thoughts and worries crossed Sirius' mind too? Mabie if one of them built up enough courage to say how they felt, the other would agree and return the feelings. What If's and maybe's began to cloud his mind. Remus was so lost within his thoughts, that he didn't notice when Sirius got up and left the table. The library was deserted, with the exception of Alice and himself, other than that all Remus had to keep him company was a stack of assignments and an empty piece of parchment. In a most un-audible voice, he cursed his astronomy teacher for ever discovering that she'd accidentally skipped an entire unit (This caused her students to suffer with twice as much homework), then he collected his things and trailed off to the dormitory where he hoped to find a quiet place to read.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

As Remus approached the portrait hole, he couldn't help but fantasize about Serious. His face, his eyes, his perfection. How his silky black hair always fell into place. How his grin could light up a room. Even his eyes were perfect, outshining the stars, oh how he loved those big grey eyes. And that was just his face, there was much more left to explore, much more hidden behind the bulk of their school robes. If only he had the chance to discover. The anticipation pained him. Each and every time he laid eyes on his Padfoot, he was put in a state of grief. Knowing that they would always be **_just _**friends wasn't enough, it was never enough for Remus. He desperately wanted more, he wanted to be a part of Sirius, he wanted to love Sirius, and most of all he wanted Sirius to love him back. But this isn't how the world worked. For now, being friends will have to satisfy him, after all, he couldn't risk their friendship over a crush. Their relationship meant too much to him, and he knew that it would never be the same again if Sirius found out how he felt. What would Peter say? What would James say?! Oh, Remus could see it all unfold in his mind. He was already considered an outcast by his peers, for his mysterious absences and long narrow scars that covered his body, but what about Sirius? He was the closest any of the marauders would ever get to fame. All the younger guys looked up to him, and all the girls would swoon at his passing (he even turned on a few slytherins). All that fame would be thrown away, and for what? The off chance that he felt the same way about Remus?! Even if he did, no one would look at him the same. He couldn't do that to Sirius, it would ruin his entire Hogwarts career. He had already made up his mind, he and Sirius must stay frien….

His thoughts were put to rest by warm hand that grasped his shoulder.

"Evening Moony….." Sirius looked down at his feet," Didn't think I'd see you up at this time of night."

"Oh, I was just…well that's not….oh um…wait, but…."Remus turned away hoping that his friend didn't notice how nervous he was.

An awkward silence past over them, and Sirius had just realized that he was still holding Remus' shoulder.

"Oh I was just um….sorry" Sirius took a step back, releasing Remus' soft flesh.

He then began to shimmy his way around Remus while waving nervously as he proceeded to walk backwards strait into the portrait. Remus covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Rubbing his head, Sirius realized that his face was now a lovely shade of ruby. He then let out a barking laugh to break the tension, before tripping over his own feet. Remus knelt down beside him and offered his hand. For a while Sirius just sat on the ground looking up at Remus. He looked into his friends beautiful amber eyes, oh how he loved those big, brown eyes. Sirius thought to himself, 'Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?' After all, he did try to tell Remus how he felt before. In fact, he attempted it recently while he and Remus were in the library. But then Remus just had to look adorable in his reading glasses, and do that cute thing where he whimpers and his nose twitches. 'I must going mad! It's as if I can still hear his voice calling my name', he thought before coming back to reality.

"Sirius!?" Remus called out for the eighth time," I think you took one too many falls to the head. Come on, let's get you into the common room."

Sirius of course pushed his friends hand away as if he were refusing his help. Then he said in a faint voice,

"I'll give you a sickle if you carry me." Sirius flashed him the most tedious smirk before throwing his arms into the air, gesturing for Remus to place them on his neck.

"You're a lazy git Padfoot, you know that right?!" Remus teased before giving into his friends' request.

"Why of **course** I know that," he said taunting him," but the real question is my dear Moony, do you know how stubborn of a git you can be?"

The two of them laughed as Remus slipped his hand under Sirius' knees. 'Oh god!' Sirius thought, oh god! How could he not kiss Remus? His skin was so soft to the touch, his eyes longing for companionship, not to mention his smile. Sirius began to blush. It felt like there were five butterflies in his stomach, one for every year he's known Remus.

"God your heavy!" Remus said as he heaved his friend into the portrait hole and onto the common room coach.

Exhausted from carrying Sirius, Remus tripped over the coffee table and landed directly on top of him. For a moment they just stared blankly into each other's eyes, their noses almost touching. Remus let out a soft whimper, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Oh, um…sorry…I didn't think….I was…..only going…" he said as he slowly began to get up off the couch.

But before he could say another word, Sirius pulled him back and kissed him. Remus resisted, not knowing how to react to his dire situation.

"Sirius?!"

"Oh my god?! I'm so sorry Moony! I'm so sorry!" he began to get hysterical, "I thought that you would have wanted this and I just…well. Oh, damn all! I love you Remus and I don't care who knows! I have never stopped loving you! Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Now look at the mess I've made of everything! How could I have done this to you?!" he threw his hands over his face.

Remus felt as though he was walking on clouds. He pulled Sirius' hands away from his face and pinned him to the coach.

"I love you too Padfoot." He whispered into his ear, as his lips brushed Sirius' cheek, "I always have."

He then began to gently kiss Sirius. His lips were so soft and welcoming. It was an innocent kiss at first, until Remus felt Sirius' tongue begging for an entrance. The kiss then became more vigorous and full of passion. Remus let out long winded whimper followed by a moan. The feeling of Sirius' lips pressed against his own, caused a tingling sensation along his spine. He desperately wanted to feel more, and Sirius wasn't giving him enough. He craved more. Sirius, as if on cue, began to nip at Remus' torso as he slipped his hands under his robes, this caused all the blood to rush up to Remus' head (Then all at once go to other places, oh god. OH DEAR GOD!). Pleased with his friends' reaction, Sirius began to plant little kisses along his chest removing any piece of clothing that got in his way. Remus outlined Sirius' lips with his tongue before both boys had to stop and breath.

"Wow…." Remus said as he panted.

"Not too bad yourself Moony."

"You know Mr. Padfoot, I suspect that everyone's gone to the great hall for dinner, that leaves the bedroom empty…"

"Why, I've never herd you come up with such a damn good idea Mr. Moony." Sirius began to smile.

The two boys covered themselves with a blanket and ran up the stairs. Sirius flung Remus onto the bed and then crawled on top of him. Remus grinned and snapped the bed curtains shut.

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"I just have one question."

"Go on..."

"How the hell will we explain this to James!?"

"Over a butterbeer and some Firewhiskey?"

Sirius let out a laugh, but Remus however looked (all puns aside) completely serious.

"Really though, how can we tell him….?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes Remus?

"Shut up about James, and kiss me."

With that, the happy couple enjoyed the rest of their night in sweat, robust pleasure.

Fin.


End file.
